


Late Night Shift [semi-edited]

by NowhereNihlus



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Cockpit Sex, F/M, Garuru Chuii, Ichigo - Freeform, Lieutenant Garuru, NSFW, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sgt frog, Virtual Sex, i forgot how to tag things it's been84yrs, keroro gunsou, orikero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNihlus/pseuds/NowhereNihlus
Summary: Lieutenant Garuru had long painful shifts before, being one of the best in the Keronian military it was only natural that he would be given hours like this. But when one of the main garages locks him out, he has no choice but to stake out and chat things up with the young woman he had the pleasure of working with behind the screen.
Relationships: Garuru/Ichigo, Garuru/OC
Kudos: 4





	Late Night Shift [semi-edited]

**Author's Note:**

> A story I had made last year containing Garuru and one of my Keronian OC's Ichigo. I've had her for a very, very long time but just recently redesigned her and tweaked her backstory to something more tangible. 
> 
> Anyways, it gets pretty steamy and my proofreading is not the best, but I hope you're able to enjoy it anyways!

  
  


Today wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. 

Sure, he was the only one who was going to take the second tier patrol as opposed to having almost five soldiers patrolling the stations above Keron's stratosphere. And sure he was going to be stuck there for almost nine and a half hours flying back and forth making sure that everything continues to remain as peaceful as their bustling planet could be, but it was all worth it when he suits up inside the giant robotic armor and his telecom was connected to a live line. There was a soft, airy, prompt and sweet sounding voice that chirped through his head set once he connected and almost immediately he's filled with relief. Keronian Dispatcher 0-0-1-3-9-6 was going to be shadowing him throughout the whole shift as well. 

He didn't know much about the dispatcher, shit, after working with her for [REDACTED] years, you would think that he’d know all about her. Throughout their shifts together the two of them would usually keep things short, sweet, straight to the point and prompt to keep all the calls as 'perfect' as most dispatchers and soldiers were supposed to keep them. But something changed though, maybe it was the war that Garuru had been in and his dispatcher had connected their calls together in a desperate attempt to get him to return to the main battlefield. Apparently she was the only one who was successful in contacting him and a few others who were presumed dead or 'MIA', which was a relief, because Garuru strictly remembers that he and his men were probably down to their last shove before his dispatcher had called for back-up. Or, maybe it was the time after when Garuru had gotten a call from this mysterious civilian in warning that his brother had gotten hurt on the battlefield by friendly fire and needed his aid. 

Whatever it was, their relationship changed drastically after that. Jokes were made between them before once or twice, sure, but they were quickly dismissed as if thinking that sharing information between each other was extremely taboo. It was after the war while on patrol that they would talk about random topics, they would joke, pry, tease, taunt and laugh together. It was when Garuru would jump onto a mission or into a mech-suit and get the line live to hear another random set of numbers to a completely random dispatcher when he would miss KD-001396. Again, he didn't know a lot about her other than those few instances when she would mention a brother, or a sister, a mother, a step mother and a father or some random childhood friend in other conversations. It took a very long time before he finally asks her what to call her, 

“Whatever you like,” she answered in her usual cheery tone. “my friends call me Ichi if that helps.” For some reason Garuru would grow hesitant at the mere thought that he could call her that, it felt so...personal...and they were just coworkers, right? That wouldn't be right. He decided on calling her 'KD', 'Patcher' or 'Partner' just in case, leaving "Ichi" for...well, he has no idea. Maybe when things get a little more personal between them, if that was a thing. 

  
  


Anyways, the moment that Garuru hears the young woman's youthful sounding spiel of 'This is Keronian Dispatcher 0-0-1-3-9-6, your line is live and will be recorded during your shift today' he breathes out a sigh of relief. 

"Good evening, KD." 

"Good evening, Lieutenant." there was no way that he can see her face but he knew that her screens showed her his, he looks at the camera positioned just above his cockpit seat which he knew was the very same that she was watching him from, giving her just a small casual wave-salute before putting his hands inside the power gloves and turning on his robot armor. "Wow, we got a long night ahead of us, huh?" he hears her ask. Looks like she had finally taken a glance at his schedule but he didn't mind in the least. Actually, he was relieved to hear that she was going to stick with him through this hell-shift, he was worried that they might've called in another dispatcher in the middle of the night to cover him. 

"Yeah," Garuru manages to answer, taking the time to insure all of the lights were green before finally and slowly starting to take off and leave the docking bay. The traffic outside of the space station looked clear enough for him to continue flying out and so he pushed the lever for the thrusters further so that he can start gaining speed, zipping into space and noodling his way in between crafts. "Nine and a half hours of patrolling with no back-up." 

"Your higher ups probably think we do this as a hobby." he hears her comment with a bubbly sounding laugh, a small huff of a laugh escapes him at the mere thought of what they were going to be put through tonight. "Well, let's hope that everyone and the galaxy behaves just for us tonight. Right?" Okay, now it was hard not to laugh at her optimism, as if the galaxy was going to hear just how hard they have it tonight and will hopefully give them a break. Bless her heart. 

And then he thought that she had some unknown powers that control over the universe, why? Because literally for nine and a half hours they had done their normal patrolling, going around checking the authentication on some of the larger ships, guiding a few to the docking bays, chasing just a small squad of misfits but besides that? The Galaxy had behaved and so did her pedestrians. And soldiers. Literally anything alive in the galaxy took the night off for them and Garuru was almost horrified at the mere thought that nothing had happened aside from the normal patrolling he's used to. Well, that, and throughout the day he and KD had managed to just chat it up again to make the time pass by. They chatted about home life, about friends, dabbled a little about family and about dreams. A very interesting conversation which had no direction whatsoever. Slowly and surely it was almost eleven at night planetside when Garuru got a message forwarded to him by KD from his superior, informing him that his shift was done so he was free to punch out, drop his mech-suit at the mechanic's bay and then head home. It was all finally over, he thought. 

  
  


Garuru had planned on punching out the moment he got to the mechanic's garage and loading bay with their computers, there was a shuttle right behind there that will take him right back home to the main planetary base located in the capital. But the moment he starts to get close to the landing pad he realizes that there's no flashing lights outside, the large metallic doors are closed and even when he lands right on the pad in front of those air lock style doors they do not even budge. This was worrisome. Garuru waited patiently and listens attentively as KD sends a few messages to the Lead Mechanic, and then she makes a few calls, video calls and audio, at first being gracious by waiting a few minutes before calling back but then she gets a little excessive. After about six calls she finally stops and offers to punch Garuru off of his shift for him through her computer. That would be nice, who the hell knows just how long they had been out there already, raking in overtime. 

Garuru accesses the situation, thankfully his dispatcher was kind enough to clock him out but he can't just show up in the main docking bay with his robot mech-suit in the state that it was in. He's seen a few there but that was all after their pilots have gotten their fuel up, wiped down the robots clean and get them back to their pristine condition and they were going to pick them up in the following day. Sure he could come in tomorrow on his half day to drop the mech-suit back at the mechanics but he refuses to leave a used suit at the loading docks in such a state. Also why the hell was the garage closed? The space station is awake and bustling for twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, that means that they had to be open, right? Or, they could check with the other garages--

"I just spoke to an old colleague of mine from the eighth garage, they said that garages number two through eight are all full capacity, they're actually asking for emergency visits only. Everyone else is being turned away until the morning." 

\--well, there went that idea. 

"When does this place open again?" Garuru asked allowed to no one in particular, his fingers flew across the screen to bring up the hours for the garage and then nod at his findings. So these guys are supposed to be open twenty four seven, interesting. It says in the information page that if they were closed for whatever reason then the owner would return in a few hours, it must be a normal occurrence if they had to put this sort of information up on the military website. "I say we stake out until the owner gets back in, what do you think?" 

"If you wanna, sure." she says and he could almost see her shrug--er, well, hypothetically see her. Because he has no idea what she looks like but she's probably shrugging her shoulders at the mere recollection of his idea--he hears some soft tapping from the speaker, meaning that she was typing furiously on her keyboard. "I'm honestly stumped at any other course of action we could do, so I'll remain with you until we get this whole thing sorted out, Lieutenant. In the meantime however, I'm gonna go move myself to the couch in my office because no one else is here." 

"A couch sounds nice right about now." he agrees, taking a moment to sit himself up to pop and realign his spine back into place. It had been a very long nine and a half hours sitting in a--yes padded, but still very--stiff pilot seat. "But so does walking around, my legs are really itching for a jog after nine hours in a metal alloy can." Garuru listens closely as the young woman fumbles around with her things, he's actually surprised that she was able to move her things needed to keep a call to another location but at the same time she was still in the same vicinity as her computers and gadgets. He honestly has no idea what that kind of work entails or anything aside from what he's seen in media or hears from his friend Kirara, who's husband was her dispatcher as well. He hears her sigh after some more fumbling and then some soft beeps, maybe she had connected her things to an outlet just besides that couch, it would be a good idea considering that they have no idea just how long they were going to be there. For all they know, they could be stuck outside the garage all night as opposed to a couple of hours. 

"I'm in more of a 'nice, long, steamy, hot shower' sorta mood." 

"Damn straight." 

"Should I try calling them again, Lieutenant?" 

"Nah, I honestly don't think anyone's in there." The Keronian soldier takes a moment to deactivate his powergloves and let go of the controls once he puts the safety on them, just in case for whatever reason he does pass out from exhaustion on top of the controls then he won't accidentally shoot someone. With his hands free Garuru takes the time to stretch his fingers, and then his wrists, then wake up his arms and then finally slide his seat back just enough so that he can slide down and let his legs extend outside of the controls that were there and crossed his arms behind his head to prop his head up and relax as much as he could in the limited space he's seated in. "Their information page insists that if they're closed then someone will be back in a few hours after closing." 

"Well, if they had just left then we'll be stuck here for a little while." KD replies, he hears her sigh as if she had just gotten herself comfortable on the couch. "I hope it's only a few hours as opposed to all night, my lower back is killing me." 'Bad posture?' Garuru asks her bringing one of his feet up to prop it on the edge of his seat, he sees a business class shuttle pass by and then immediately turn around to leave, they were probably looking for a mechanic garage that was open and not crowded either and assumed everything was fine because he was there. "No, I mean, I don't think so. Just pregnant--mating season, to be specific." Oh, just mating season, thank goodness....wait what? Garuru manages to comment an 'Ah' but he couldn't really comment anything else without himself thinking it was strange. Did she have someone at home? Romantically? Did.....it really matter? No, but something in his gut wanted to know. 

"Did you have anyone waiting for you at home?" he manages to ask, it was a good way to ask if she had someone, right? "Like your brother, sister, boyfriend or--?" 

"No, no, no nothing like that." KD replies with a few laughs and then tries to clear her throat, "I mean, my brother is off on planetside at who knows where, my sister is at home already but I told her that I was going to be out very late tonight so she's probably went to bed after having a snack or something. As for a partner, no, I don't have anyone." the young woman replies hesitating just a little before asking if Garuru's brother, father or if someone else would be waiting for him at home as well. He smiled amusingly at the mere thought that maybe she had the same concerns and was wondering if he was single as well...it was strange, he just felt so flattered that they had similar concerns for the other. Sure, he had many people ask if he was still single because he was seen as one of the most important soldiers in the Keronian military, but for his dispatcher? No, that was his concern, so for her to have the same worries as him? It was very flattering. 

"Nah, my brother is going to be heading out for an invasion mission in about a week so he's got some sleep to enjoy before that. My pops is probably out working still so for now it's just me." 

Just the two of them then. Together. Tonight. Why did he feel so happy about this? Maybe it was the feeling of actually getting some alone time with someone he trusts and looks out for him, no, that couldn't be it because this was way different then when he would hang out with Kirara. Something in the back of his mind told him that his was something on the verge of being romantic but he tried to push that thought away, no, no, it was taboo to form a relationship like that with your dispatcher right? Then again no one gave a shit about Kirara and her husband.

  
  


"Right, I heard of the invasion mission for Pekopon." K.D began, the typing he usually hears stopped then which could only mean that his dispatcher was finally in a relaxed position on the couch, probably, watching everything from her screens. "I heard Keron mentioning that his son was going to take our military by surprise with the invasion style he has in mind." 

"I don't care what they do as long as they get the mission done and come home in one piece." Garuru states firmly, honestly, taking a peek at one of his monitors besides the camera that he knows the young woman is watching him through. Again, almost as if he was giving her eye contact, "I don't think they'll have any problems taking over Pekopon, but this is their first assignment on their own together so I will not hold my breath when it comes to them coming home quickly." He hears K.D mention that his brother will be doing just fine, if he was anything like his older brother and their father then he'll not only come home in one piece but he'll also help move the team forward with their efforts. Then almost as soon as she had given him the motivational uplift the young woman falls silent, eerily silent, it was the first time that she's ever done that. "Damn, you have your doubts with his team already? That was fast." 

"Huh? Oh, no, no that's not it." K.D explains with a small forced laugh, "Sorry, you know those thoughts you get about stupid shit you did as a teenager and it's almost mentally and physically crippling? Yeah, I just had one of those right now." 

"Well now that you mention it, you gotta share it." Garuru states laughing when he hears the woman's stern yet flustered sounding 'no, absolutely not'. "Come ooon partner, we're all friends here. At least I like to think so, you can count on me when it comes to keeping secrets." the Lieutenant says, almost in a sleepy drawl though he's trying to lower his own guard so that she can lower hers and feel a little more comfortable when it comes to sharing her own secret and personal memories. He takes a glimpse outside the large windows to ensure that nothing--and no one--was out where he was, stalking him or even lying in wait or anything but no, there's a very few ships that are flying by on their commute and in his area it was just him. The lights to the garage still turned off and the landing pad completely dead silent. He can almost feel her hesitation as there is nothing but silence in between them, she whispers a small 'it's really embarrassing' and he laughs. "I mean we were all stupid teenagers at one point, I don't think it could be that bad." 

"If I tell you this, then you'll have to share an equally embarrassing story. You hear me?" K.D asks, almost in a threatening tone but Garuru couldn't help but laugh at her offer. He's got plenty of dumb stories to share, this would be an absolute walk in the training grounds. 'Fine' he states, looking back at the camera and holding his pinky up as if to give her a pinky promise. As with all the other times that he's sworn his pinky in on their conversations it was enough to persuade the young dispatcher and he heard her sigh. "When I was a teenager I tried being in a long distance relationship with this one boy. He was born and raised in the capital, he was charming, cool, funny, just a sweet guy." K.D begins, Garuru nods his head though he's secretly trying to fend off the aching feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Another guy born and raised in the capital that his dispatcher had feelings for? No, no, this was years ago, keep listening soldier... "Anyways, he went to my school for a few years before his parents were both stationed back on planetside but we both had confessed our feelings and all. We'd usually video call just about every other night and...oh god," she stops to giggle almost uncontrollably, "One day we just got on call and when we started talking he had this idea that we could...um...we could do some 'inappropriate' things on call. Y-You know, 'virtual sex'." the poor young woman laughs again and this time it sounds muffled, meaning that she was probably trying to cover her face with something from sheer embarassment. It was cute, even though he can't see her she still felt that she had to cover her face and hide her reaction. "A-Anyways, my mind came back to that for whatever reason. So, that was how I lost my virtual virginity." 

"Interesting." Garuru mutters, he was still in the process of trying to wrap his head around this story. Was it really that embarrassing? Sure he's sent some very flirty or even unsavory messages to Kirara when they were teenagers, just doing stupid shit. But he wondered, was it embarrassing because she really enjoyed what she and this old flame of hers had done? Was it as good as she made it out to be if she said that was how she lost her 'virtual virginity' to this guy? He realized that he might've been quiet far longer than he thought because he heard nothing else coming from K.D so he sat up a little straighter and brought his hands from around his head to rest on his lap, "Was it any good?" 

"Wh-What?" he hears her ask though he's relieved to hear her laugh afterwards, that awkward but light laugh that showed that she was relieved to her him speak and probably not judge her for what she had just shared with him. But it was an honest question, he hoped she can see that. 

"I mean, you go as far as telling me that you still think about this guy--" 

"Him? Sure, I think about him sometimes, he was a friend far before we tried to form a relationship. But we broke up just a few months later because we really didn't see each other as a 'romantic item' anymore." she explains, and almost as if she can see the calm on his face when Garuru hears those words she continues. "As for the naughty stuff we did on call....yeah, I think it was pretty good. For being a couple of dumb teens in the middle of the night on the weekend video chatting and wanting to see what the other's bits look like? Totally worth it." KD explains and though the silence between them was comfortable for a few brief moments the Lieutenant cannot believe what he hears the moment the young dispatcher asks, "Would you like to try it, Lieutenant?" 

"Hm?" Garuru asks though he's absolutely certain he knows what she's asked, and he feels his chest swell again with that familiar warm feeling in his chest. KD asks him again, 'would you like to try it with me?' and he takes a long breath of air, "Well, I certainly can't say that I've done anything like this before. And aren't we being recorded?" 

"Don't worry about that, Lieutenant. I'll take care of that." KD explains, Garuru can't help but feel a little hopeful, that was really nice of her to take care of the recording for him so that...well, this sort of stuff doesn't go on record or anything. Besides, who else would do anything like this...actually, who else in the galaxy would be so comfortable with doing something like this with him even though there was a chance they both can get caught? That was how much she trusted him, yeah, even she could get caught because she wasn't in the comfort of her home either. After another moment of thought he finally nods his head and answers 'sure, how do I do this?' to which he begins to hear a bit of shuffling and the clicking of keys being punched on her keyboard. Maybe she was taking their cover right now? Interesting. "You're more than welcome to deny my transmission but I'm going to be sending one to you." KD explains after a few moments of silent and furious typing. After what felt to be a few minutes a window pops up on Garuru's crosshairs, it said 'video transmission extension: 001396' and his heart speeds up. Would he finally see what his dispatcher looks like in person? 

He didn't want to make it looks like he was eager or anything by clicking 'accept' so quickly so he pretends to read over the message on his crosshairs before finally pressing the button on his control panel to accept the call, his mind getting fuzzy and his heart now pounding in his throat. On the new window that opens with the video call he doesn't see the young woman's face completely, he sees that she's laying back on a couch in a dark room wearing a tropical styled flowing shirt that's covered in tropical flowers and patterns. It's made of a very thin material he can tell since it looks almost translucent even in the dark. Maybe the thing that took his breath away was seeing her stomach, which was firm, round, and even with a flowing outfit like hers, he can still make out that she's quite far along in her mating season. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?" KD asks and for the first time in so many years he can see a small smile coming to her youthful face, the dark room and the camera cropped just enough so that he can't see her eyes. Damn. 

"Y-Yeah, yes, I'm fine." Garuru manages to answer, trying to clear his throat when the young woman leans back onto the couch to get herself comfortable. His breath his almost taken away just as she leans back and rearranges herself that she spreads her legs apart just enough that the dress she wore barely covers the view in between her legs, already he can feel a familiar burning in the pit of his stomach. "It's just...you look amazing." 

"And you have the nerve to say I'm too direct." KD manages to laugh, this time he sees her placing a hand to her mouth as if to cover her outburst, her other hand falls to her stomach to hold herself and keep composure but damn the galactic spirits this woman....she was stunning, absolutely stunning. A larger part of him wondered why the hell they haven't done this before, why did they think that hiding behind a screen was okay? Didn't she ever thought about meeting him face to face? Damn it soldier, no, it was taboo for them to come look for him, of course, she couldn't meet him face to face but...even though they haven't done anything yet he wished they had done this years ago. Through the dark, he makes out KD's features turning almost pink as she tries to think about going through with this and he can't blame her, the first time she's done this she was but a teenager. Possibly with little to no filter or thought of consequence. "It's been a long time since I've done this, so I apologize in advance, especially now since I'm already this big. Lemme know if it gets hard to see or something." 

"No need to apologize, I'm already enjoying myself and the view I have." Garuru states and he grins seeing that she's gotten visibly flustered at the comment, he's heard her slight hesitations or her stammers whenever he compliments her but to see her actually flustered was the highlight of his night. She does blush at his comments, she does get nervous at his praises, his dispatcher was fucking adorable. KD manages to hum that usual 'fine, I'll pretend I'm uninterested' hum but now that Garuru can see her face--sort of--he knows now that it was a coping mechanism for when she gets flattered. Again his breath stops and he's at a loss for words when the young woman leans back more in her seat, using a hand to lift the bottom of her dress high enough so that it shows off--holy shit--everything. She slides back to lie against the couch, her legs now spread and so he can see her beautiful second pair of lips and her lower stomach, KD's hand slips in between her legs and then uses her fingers to start teasing herself. 

He watches on as she begins to run her fingers back and forth over her clitoris slowly at first and then picking up the pace, Garuru couldn't look away and not when he sees the young woman gently bite her lower lips to try stifling that soft moan that threatens to escape her. Her other hand slides down to her stomach and as she now has her fingertips going at an almost consistent pace she runs her hand back and forth over her stomach and that was when he began to feel the stiffness in between his legs, "Shit..." he breathes and this time the young woman looks over at the screen, at least he can tell from the way her face turned to him but he still couldn't see her eyes, damn it. 

"You okay, Lieutenant?" 

"Y-Yeah...I just...damn..." he manages to huff out a little bit of laughter and again she smiles that perfect soft smile, 

"You don't have to hold yourself back, I'd like to see you too." her voice was soft then, almost a breathy whisper that a woman would make into her lover's ear. By this time he had tried to hide his expression behind a fist that was against his mouth, he was leaning forward but now that KD had begun to do this something told him that this was okay. Just like if they were ever in person and she decided to take the lead and show him what to do this was the same thing. Garuru leans back in his cockpit seat, he removes his belt--for the sake of not messing it up and also to give himself more space to breathe--to toss it to the side and then finally grabs himself in his left hand. "Oh wow--" he looks up when he hears KD and he sees now that it was her turn to be at a loss for words. "--sorry, you're way bigger than I thought." 

"I'm sure you said that to the first guy too." Garuru teases, laughing when she pouts. 

"I'll tell you what, my friend was nowhere as impressive as you." 

"Now you're gonna make me blush, KD." he states, pausing when to see just what is dispatcher was going to do next. To his relief, she leans back again and her fingers start their ministrations, almost a few moments in he sees her shake and her back arch just a little and his whole spine tingles at the sight, his penis throbs in his own palm almost as if she was beginning to peak onto her climax. "Goddamn it, you're so beautiful." 'I...' the young woman goes to say something else when she stops with a soft mew like moan, her fingers glisten with her climax and her cheeks flushed pink gently grabbing onto her bump, almost as soon as the climax came KD hid her face behind her arm with a few embarrassed giggles and a 'sorry, sorry I was really enjoying myself and not listening'. "Don't ever be sorry, I mean it, you look amazing."

"I-I mean, thank you." KD whispers laughing gently as she finally removes her arm from her eyes and look at the screen, look right at him, "Even though I look like this?" 

"Especially because you look like this," he whispers, though more so because he can't really hold himself anymore. Seeing a very attractive young pregnant woman climax right before him awoke something in him that he's never really felt before....sort of. He's gone through mating seasons feeling like this but he had no idea just how to deal with it, he's done the usual cold showers, take vigorous workout sessions, and taking naps 'hacks' before but now here he is, sitting with this beautiful dispatcher as she pleasures herself before him and that feeling of unsatiated hunger in his stomach. KD smiles again and this time she leans over and grabs something from close to his camera, "What are you--?" 

"I want you to try a different angle, it might help." she says and in a few shaky seconds Garuru sees that now the camera's view was just above the young woman, almost as if he was above her in person and he can see just about everything. The drops of sweat that is on her neck and legs, the fabric that clings to her sweat-covered skin and her stomach, heavy with duds, her legs were part enough so that he can still see her parting lips and though her eyes were still covered it looked more like that her face was covered with the shadows of the room and less like the screen was cutting her face off. "How's that?" she asks, her breath shaking as if she was on another ecstasy ride, KD runs her hand over her stomach and then in between her legs to pry her labia apart to show the glistening pink flesh inside her. "Can you see everything from up there?" 

"Y...Yes." Garuru manages to breathe, he didn't realize that his hand began to move on its own until he felt himself shudder at the vibration in the pit of his stomach almost coming to his peak. 

"Shh, slower, Lieutenant. Don't rush yourself." KD whispers bringing her other hand up so that it cradles her stomach as the fingers on her other hand finally slip inside, he steadies a breath of air and then finally tries to match the speed of his hand with her ministrations, he almost completely forgot that she could see him from her screen as she turns her head and then huffs a laugh. "Could you manage to go even slower, Garu?" 

"Could I?" He manages to ask, a low groan escaping as he forces himself to a stop so that he can answer her. "Or would I?" The young dispatcher sighs as she tries to go as slow as she can muster, sliding one finger in and then a second one as she tries to possibly accommodate for the torturing speed, and though he's trying to match her pace it proves to be almost too much because his legs began to shake at the feeling of unrelenting release on the horizon. "F-Fuck, I...I'm close." 

"M-Me too." she whispers, another slightly louder moan escaping her as she continues to grip her stomach, "I...I gotta go faster." 

"After you." it was a fucking miracle that he was able to keep his speech so coherent this whole time, after these small teasing sessions together and just watching her climax before just while he's on the very edge? He didn't think anyone could keep their cool, especially not himself. To his surprise the young woman just shakes her head saying that she'll follow his lead, 'do me like you would in person', oh, well if they were in person then this would have gone far messier. He closes his eyes briefly almost to envision if they were in person together if he would manage to get himself over her without pressing too much into her large bump he would try his damndest to taste her, he'd kiss her lips and then her neck, he'd let his teeth gently nibble at her collarbone and then make playful possessive nips at her heavy tummy all the way down. He would press kisses to her clit and taste her from the inside and out, teasing her with kisses and licks to her inner thighs before consuming her, thrusting his tongue inside her vagina until she cums in his mouth and then he'd kiss her mouth again so that she can get a taste of herself. Finally, he'd slip himself inside her, taking her inch by excruciating inch almost as they had done on camera until finally, he's deep inside her cervix and on the brink of cumming. The moment she'd give him the okay to move he'd bring himself out and then slam his hips against hers to push himself as far as he could manage to go inside her, he'd pull just enough to be halfway and then slam himself again, slowly out and then back in. 

He hears KD whisper his name and this time he opens his eyes in time to see that KD was thrusting her fingers inside her almost as fast as his hand was moving on his own shtick, she looked absolutely breathtaking, her body was glistening and her back was gently arched, her other hand was no longer on her stomach but was now grabbing hold to the cushion behind her head as if to keep her head still and her breathing was labored. She was beautiful. He manages to whisper her name in a moan and when he decides to pump his hand faster he couldn't help the croak that escaped the back of his throat, that was the very thing they needed apparently because he sees the young woman almost jump and writhe 'underneath' him. KD lets out a small submissive croak as her fingers went faster, proceeding to make his hand go faster. And faster, and faster, and faster, until finally the young woman gasps and calls out for him while her body shakes with climax.

Garuru couldn't bring himself to hold anything in as he cums just as she does, he's thankful that his hand is covering his tip just as he came because otherwise, he would have an even larger mess on his hands.....er...and his pilot seat. But it was fucking worth it. He opens his eyes just in time to see KD laying back, her body trying to recover from the large orgasm and accommodate for the lack of air her body neglected as she croaked for him to take her. Despite the mess, despite the fatigue Garuru takes a breath of air and then tries to clear his throat as he asks KD if she can put herself on her side--if it was comfortable to do so of course. The young woman does, saying that it was actually better for her that she was in this position since it was better for circulation and then she puts her leg up and over the back of the couch as if she would if he was there in person. His heart skips a beat again and this time as she rests her head on the cushion her other hand makes small swirls on her large stomach asking if he was ready for round two, and though the shadows of the room are still covering her eyes he swears to the galactic spirits that he sees them glisten in the dark. 

This time he decides to take a different approach, this time he asks if it was okay to tell her just about everything that he'd do to her and she said 'yes'. So he does. Closing his eyes he told her that after putting her on her side he'd press kisses to her neck and her clavicle at it before finally going down to her tummy and then her inner thighs, pressing long harsh kisses to them. Just enough so that he’s leaving marks trailing down to her beautiful second pair of lips. To Garuru’s amusement while he was explaining to her she insisted that if he was going to leave marks on her then she will do the same to him, or at least attempt to do so by gripping his shoulders and leaving him scratches--oh yes, please. He goes on to tell her what he'd do to her if he were to put his penis inside her, telling her in almost excruciating detail how he'd tease her while slipping himself in and driving himself deep into her. Over and over. Again he is shocked when the young civilian begs him not to stop and to keep going, he's thrilled that she's envisioning everything as well and so he does. He has no idea just how long they kept going, he just remembers her begging and croaking and him swearing under his breath and croaking just as much.

He loved this. He absolutely loved this. All of this…..he loved her. 

  
  


They had stopped after their 'third' time doing it together, Garuru took the time to put a cigarette in his mouth and light it so that he can calm himself down and he's adoring the screen which showed the comfortable dispatcher lying on the couch on her side snuggling against the blanket that she had put down on the couch before starting the video call. She told him that the blanket was originally for when it got too cold in the office in the middle of the night but here it was almost as if he was right there sitting beside the couch and watching her, her eyes were closed--now that she was close enough to the camera there wasn't anymore shadows there to cover her eyes but they've been closed since he grabbed a cigarette and lit it--and her breathing was slow and comfortable, almost sigh-like. Was she asleep? It was kind of hard to tell but he didn't seem to mind if she did fall asleep. 

Well, he thought she was asleep before her eyes began to open, he, unfortunately, didn't get a good look because she sat up just as when her eyes began to open. KD sighed as she stretched a little and ran her hand over her stomach a few times as if to make sure that everything has finally calmed down inside her. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," she answers with another sigh and adjusts the camera so that she can lean back on the couch and still have her eyes covered by darkness, damn, so close. One day he'll see those eyes of hers...after a few moments of recollecting herself into the present, she gets a glimpse of his cigarette when he takes it out of his mouth so that he can exhale the smoke and she giggles and rests her second hand on her stomach, "wow, that was worthy of a smoke break? I'm flattered, Lieutenant." 

"Virtual or not, that was a fuckin' workout." Garuru states firmly, he grins at the continuous giggles coming from the young woman and so he replaces the small white cancer stick back into his mouth. "Which, might I add, thanks for taking my virginity." 

"No!" the young woman yells, almost in horror as now it was his turn to laugh. Up to the point where Garuru had to take the cigarette out of his mouth so that he can continue to laugh and not drop the small lit stick anywhere inside the cockpit. He sort of feels bad that he told her that this way but it was priceless, she just looked almost mortified as if she had done something wrong. Of course, she did nothing wrong--er, well he's certain there are no rules about having virtual sex inside a mech-suit. But he can confidently say she didn't break any rules on his end--she actually made his night, day, shit, even year worth the whole track. "Don't say that!! Do not tell me that you were a virgin before this Garuru!" 

"I'm flattered that you think I'm some sort of sex icon for our military or something." he begins with a few more chuckles, he takes a moment to take another puff from the cigarette and then exhale again as he finishes. "But I'm not, if this is equivalent to 'in real life' sex then I have'ta say, you're the veteran here not me." When the poor girl begins to sprout apologies he waves his hand to dismiss them, "As I said, do not apologize. I enjoyed every single minute of it, I wanted to do this." he says looking away so that he can turn his face away from the camera but he grins a little adding: "Especially with you." That seemed to do the trick because the spews of sorries stopped and so they sat in a comfortable and mutual silence together, Garuru turned his attention to the space station and reaches for another cigarette while taking a peek at the screen so that he can see what KD was doing. She seemed to be relaxing on the couch, one hand over a translucent screen and the other on her stomach running her hand back and forth over it. "Is your stomach okay, Ichi?" 

"Just cold." she answers bringing the blanket she had up to her chest before running more circles over her stomach, "Actually, it's absolutely freezing. But I'll live." He goes to say something else when all of a sudden one of the emergency lights beside him turn on and start to flash, and then the next light, and the next light, all the way so that it lights up the landing pad that his vehicle was in. Almost as if they had been caught 'in the act' Garuru and Ichi both sit up quickly, the Lieutenant fumbling for his belt--not really to 'clean' the inside because he was already planning on cleaning up everything himself when he lands the mech-suit inside anyways--and the poor dispatcher goes on to cover herself up and bring the monitors closer so she could at least look a little more professional and don't see that she's lying on a couch somewhere wrapped up crudely in a blanket. 

The small door that led to the inside of the garage opened up and there was a much older male Keronian that poked his head out, seeing that, yes, there was a soldier's head sticking out from the view window of the mech-suit he fully comes out of the garage and waves to Garuru. 

"Ah! Lieutenant! So sorry, I had fallen asleep when my son left the garage, he was the one who turned everything off---have you been out here all this time?" 

"I have, but it's alright. Just racking in some overtime, sir." Garuru states stretching his shoulder to get the kinks out, he takes the cigarette out of his mouth to be more respectful and points a thumb over to the garage, "I didn't want to bring my suit in without getting it all cleaned and primed, that's why I'm here sir." 'Of course, of course!' the mechanic chirps and he turns around to head back into the garage so that he can open the main hatch for him, while being alone again the soldier looks back at the screen, still relieved that Ichi didn't close out of it yet and he sees just how flustered they were since the main mechanic came out, huffing a laugh. "He scared the hell out of me." 

"S-Same here, he came out of nowhere too." the dispatcher laughs forcibly, leaning on the armrest of the couch and resting her hand on her stomach, "Oof...my stomach...I think I moved too fast." 

"Take it easy, Ichi." he says taking the safety off of his suit and then flipping the switches to turn it on the moment he sees the hatch doors part open, with the skill of an experienced pilot he makes the suit hover just enough above the ground so that he doesn't necessarily have to launch the suit but more so levitate it into the garage. The old mechanic helps Garuru guide his suit inside and parks it at one of the designated mechanical benches, letting the Lieutenant open the hatch to his suit and slip out. Though the old man was nice enough to ask if he needed any help Garuru said that he should probably call his son and prepare for the slew of customers that will be on their way because all of the other garages were taking emergency calls only, he thanked him for the offer but he was fine. To his relief the mechanic didn't seem insulted or worried, he told Garuru to use whatever he needed to fix the suit as he left to make a call to his sons--apparently he told Garuru he had three of them, wow!--and leaving him to his devices. 

Garuru was certain that Ichi might have turned off the window and was now just listening to him since they were inside...or in public, but as he got in to clean the interior of the cockpit he sees that she is still there, looking a little more comfortable now that it was just the two of them and another screen on display and hearing soft music he's never heard before. Seeing movement from her own monitor (he guesses) the young woman looked over and asks if he would like to listen to some music too, 'it's not your usual style but I think you'll like it'. So here he was, at almost two in the morning planetside time cleaning, calibrating and priming his mech-suit while listening to some very tasteful vintage 'city pop', a beautiful girl keeping him company as they chat about topics with no boundaries and a--for now-- the empty garage. It all felt like a dream, he had to be dreaming. 

"You were born and raised in the capital weren't you?" Ichi asks, she had succeeded in manipulating the screens on Garuru's mech-suit so that she can have one float outside of the suit and she can still be on the video call with him as he works on the exterior of the power armor. The Lieutenant is observing his work from a few steps away from the suit, he had primed the left half and now that he's standing quite a bit away he can see that he's missed no spots but now has to move to the right side. Answering with a casual 'yes' the young woman tilts her head, leaning herself more onto the armrest of the couch which was now cropped out from view since she had brought her equipment closer to herself, he takes another peek and resists the urge to smile when he sees how comfortable she is to be with him. "I oughta ask you later about stuff you can do in the capital then, apparently I'm moving there in a few weeks with my family." 

"Oh? Right, for your promotion and your father's station. Do you know where exactly yet? It would be nice if we can meet up in person and I can show you around." he hears Ichi stammer a few 'oh, I, uh--' and he can't help but laugh, "It's not a bother or anything, besides, your rules state that you can't come after me. It doesn't say anything about me coming after you." Garuru was actually ready to hear her insist some more, saying that the rules state ‘blah blah blah’ or something like that but instead he's given a brief silence. 

"That would be nice," Ichi says almost in a whisper, he stops his polishing so that he can take a glance at the screen that hovered beside him and he sees that the young woman is really thinking about it, her body language was genuine. "To be honest, I'm kinda...dreading the move. You will be the only familiar thing to me there at the capital, Garuru...so thank you." 

"Anytime, dear." Garuru comments and he can no longer hide the grin on his face. 


End file.
